Trespassing
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: She promised she would do something outrageous with Eli once every two months, and Eli, being the persistent boyfriend he was, wasn't going to allow her to break it.


Hey guys! I've had this one-shot stored in my document manager for nearly a month and it was making me twitch every time I logged in. So I decided that tonight would be the night I finish this thang. In my opinion, it's my favorite/best work I've done in a while. I hope you guys feel the same way. Please enjoy this one-shot I'd like to call "Trespassing"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any :)

While reading this, I **highly reccomend** you listen to "Trespassing" by Adam Lambert :D

**Summary:** She promised she would do something outrageous with Eli once every two months, and Eli, being the persistent boyfriend he was, wasn't going to allow her to break it.

**RATED T:** Langauge/Theme/Usage of...stuff ;) Lots of fluff as well!

* * *

**_Trespassing_**

**_Well I was walkin for some time_**  
**_When I came across this sign_**  
**_Sayin "who are you and where are you from?"_**  
**_We don't like when visitors come._**

"You promised that you'd do something crazy with me once every two months. It's that time of the month Clare, no backing out now," Eli spoke huskily against his girlfriend's ear, as she whispered nervously, "Okay."

Her heart was thumping against her skin, and if it wasn't for her ribcage holding the organ down, it would've protruted through her.

"Okay?" he was shocked, beyond anxious and excited that she was finally going to go out of her comfort zone.

Eli was intrigued to say the least, and all of the daring things Ms. Edwards would never do flashed before his eyes. His girlfriend was never one for "living large" or "thinking outside the box". But lucky for her, Eli was the one with the devious mind full of twists and unexpected turns.

He stood up from his bed, holding out his hand for her to take, "You ready?"

"Wait, now? Eli, it's almost ten at night, my curfew is at ten thirty," her blue eyes were clouded with concern, looking at her boyfriend, who seemed quite amused at her innocence.

"Just because your curfew is at ten thirty, doesn't mean their wasn't traffic on the highway for three hours, your phone wasn't dead and you couldn't get in contact with your parents until midnight," he girnned, interlocking their hands, as she said, "Eli, we don't even take the highway home!"

"Hey, where are you two love birds going?" Bullfrog asked, folding down his newspaper, while Eli dragged Clare down the steps, "Oh you know, just going to walk Clare home is all. She's pretty tired, her bed time is soon and we have to get her back."

"Why don't you take Morty?" Bullfrog suggested, as Eli shrugged his shoulders, "No reason to. And besides, Clare likes to walk, don't you Clare?"

Honestly, Clare was exhausted, and the thought of being driven home by Eli in his hearse sounded like the perfect way to end her night. But Eli had other plans for Clare tonight, so she answered with a "Y-Yes Mr. G-Goldsworthy, I love to walk. It's a beautiful summer night, why not embrace it?"

"Please Clare, call me Bullfrog," he grinned, as Eli reached for the door, "Well, I'll be back later. Don't wait up!"

"Trust me, I have better things to do than to wait for my son to come waltz'in in through that door with a cocky ass smirk on his face."

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree!" Eli called out to his father, before slamming the door, and pulling Clare out with him.

"That little bastard, always up to no good," Bullfrog mumbled, before going back to his reading...

* * *

**_"No Trespassing" that's what it said_**  
**_At least that's what I could read._**  
**_No Trespassing? Yeah, my ass!_**  
**_Wait till ya get a load of me!_**

"Eli no, it clearly says "No Trespassing". Why can't we just go back home and do something different that'll meet your standards?" Clare whined, pulling back at Eli's hand like a five year old in a grocery store parking lot, "I don't care if I have to push your little ass over this fence myself Clare. You're going over and we're having a good time, whether you like it or not."

"But Eli, the sign-," he cut her off, mocking her, "but Eli, the sign."

"That's not funny," she pouted, looking nervously at the gigantic fence in front of her. The summer breeze picked up, as Eli stroked his thumb across her cheeks, "Don't be mad Clare, you made a promise remember? And promises can not be broken."

"It's illegal Eli, we can get in trouble," she whispered, as Eli stared at her, before ripping her phone from her back pocket of her jeans, and began climbing the fence. Before she could process anything, Eli was already at the top, "Eli no! I need my phone back you jack hole! What's your problem?"

Eli jumped to the bottom, and faced Clare, holding up her blinking phone that read 'Mom', "If you want your phone Clarebear, all you have to do is come and get it."

Chills ran up and down her spine, as she whined, "Come back over the fence, that's my mom on the phone Eli, please. Do you know how much trouble you're going to get me in?"

"Isn't that why you fell for me Clare? For my daring actions and smirk?" he asked seductively, raising his brow as she huffed, "I fell for you, and to this day I still don't know why."

"Good, all the more reason to keep trying to find out!" Eli jogged away from the fence, as Clare continued to call his name out, but he did not respond, only disappeared into the darkness.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she muttered to herself, looking up at the sky, "God, if I die here, just let my parents know that it's because of my stupid boyfriend."

"I heard that!" Eli called out from afar, and Clare growled, "You couldn't have picked a chuckie cheese! No, my boyfriend goes above and beyond the lines."

"That's right babe!"

Clare groaned, as she tried to balance herself out while placing her two feet into each hole, and clinging to the fence like a wet cat clawing at its owner. She clenched her eyes shut when she had reached the top, and shouted, "Alright Eli, you've got me at the top and my fear of heights has kicked in. Are you happy now?"

"Estatic. Now jump down," Eli appeared behind a tree, and peeked his head at Clare, "Are you kidding me? Eli I-I-I'm afraid of heights."

"It's all part of the daring experience. Fear is the best feeling when you're doing something you shouldn't be doing. Now you can either jump, or I get to enjoy the lovely view of your flower patterned panties" he teased, as her blue eyes stared him down daringly.

Eli continued to gaze up upon his girlfriend without one doubt in his mind. He knew he was disrespecting her, but that's what was going to get her to jump. He licked his lips, knowing she was watching.

She didn't know what persued her to jump, either the invisible pull between Eli and her, or the fact that she couldn't handle the height anymore. But either way, she had landed on her two feet, and smiled triumphantly, "I did it! You were right Eli, that did feel good!"

Clare's old feeling of being tired had vanished when the rush of adrenaline pumped through her veins. Her heart raced as she asked, "What next? A hike in the woods? Jumping off rocks? You name it, I'm your girl."

"Smoke a bong with me."

Her eyes widened, her heart stopping as she stared at Eli, a serious expression on his face. She swallowed the nervous, pulsating lump in her throat, "I-I d-don't do stuff like t-that, you know that."

"Oh I know, and that's why you're going to do it," he urged, and Clare saw her phone light up through his skinny jean pocket, "I'll do it...if you give me my phone back."

"Pa-lease Clare, you're talking to the King of connivers and lies!That was a good attempt on your part, but you're not getting this phone back until you've smoked a bong with me. Then, I'll even take you home," he compromised, as she sighed, "Eli, I've seen what happens to people who smoke that stuff and get high. Number one, do I look like a person who'll sit down in the middle of nowhere with you and smoke a bong?"

"No. But you didn't look like a person who was going to jump a fence that read 'No Trespassing' a few minutes ago, but look what we've got here...you should go to jail Edwards!" Eli teased, as her mouth went agape, "I know, I'm so horrible! Geez Eli, don't rub it in."

"I come here once in a while to smoke a little, then I go home. Just a little hit won't get you out of whack Clare, relax," he eased her tense shoulders with his hands, pushing her shoulders down. Clare took a deep breath, and asked, "If I do this, will you get off my back?"

"Absolutely."

Clare watched with a keen eye as Eli bent down before her, and began digging with a tiny shovel. She smiled at the irony, of how he was such a dark, intense guy, using a tiny, pink play shovel to dig up his stash.

"Got it," Eli mumbled, getting on his knees and pulling out a plastic bag.

"Get on your knees," he ordered towards Clare with a sarcastic tone, "ha-ha, very funny Eli, you made a sexual pun."

"Hey, sexual puns are the best...but I mean it, let's go Edwards, on your knees," she growled, her bare knees (considering she was wearing a dress) touched the dirt ground, and their eyes locked, "Now, you've got a lighter, a bong, and two pink lips, what do you do?"

Clare looked at him confusingly, before he said, "Well first, you kiss the lips..."

Eli leaned over, crushing their lips together as she gasped into his mouth, electricity sparking through the excited teenagers. He snaked his tongue through her parted lips, the two battling for dominance as Eli coaxed his tongue over his lovers teeth. She giggled, breaking the kiss, "Now what?"

"Well, I'm going to light it up underneath the bowl, and then, I'm going to attach my lips to the top...like so," Eli demonstrated what to do first, and Clare examined him like a lab rat running on a wheel. Clare was confused, but was feeling slightly aroused watching Eli's lips hallow and then puff out. She watched as his head floated back, while the smoke came out of his mouth.

"That's it?" she asked, "I can do that."

When she reached for the bong, Eli chuckled, "Oh Edwards, that's a good one...but no, you'll be smoking a bong the way I want you to smoke a bong."

_**One day I was trippin and that's when I could see**_

_**That the ether I had tapped into could be reality**_

_**It was great, that's when I climbed that optimistic vine**_

_**Once I hit that mountain peak I began to lose my mind**_

Clare glared at him in pure confusion as he inhaled deeply, his chest rising up as he clenched his mouth shut, before locking his right hand behind the gape of her neck, pulling her close to his face. Eli parted her lips with his fingernails, and her heart raced. Their hearts raced as Eli breathed the smoke into her mouth. Clare gasped, not having enough time to react before he pulled her in for a kiss, forcing the smoke into her mouth, and locking it in, making sure the effects were going to be in effect.

A hacking cough erupted from Clare, whom broke the kiss, as she tried to find ways to breathe. Eli laughed at her innocence, and how inexperienced she was when it came to "smoking" with him.

"I can't believe you made me do that," she heaved, "I'm probably going to get high, everything is going to get fuzzy, and then I'll wake up naked in the back of Morty."

"Don't push your luck sweetheart."

_**I don't need no sympathy. I won't cry and whine.**_

_**Life's my light and liberty**_

_**And I'll shine when I wanna shine.**_

"I feel a little light headed already," Clare admitted, and Eli laughed, placing a kiss on her lip, forcing more "smoke" into her mouth, forcing her to breathe it in. She moaned into the kiss, and rested her head on his shoulder, "We...should...do this...more often."

"We should do this everyday," Eli admitted.

"Eli, I really don't think we should've done this. My vision is starting to get blurry and-," he cut her off, chuckling intensely, "You're not high Clare...you're just _**high**_."

"You're not making any sense, Eli."

Eli wrapped his arms around his loosely feeling girlfriend, as they leaned against the bark of a tree. She sat between his legs, tracing her fingers over the fabric of his black skinny jeans. He kissed her neck, and whispered, "Would you be mad at me...if I told you...that you just inhaled laughing gas and not smoke?"

"What!" Clare shrieked, looking back at her boyfriend, who grinned, "What? I mean, I wasn't going to risk your lungs getting busted...mine, on the other hand, doesn't matter one bit."

_**Make their faces crack**_

_**There's no turnin back.**_

_**Let's GO!**_

"You're an asshole, you know that, right? I was sitting here, all high and merry, thinking that I did something out of my comfort zone to meet your dangerous needs. But now I just feel like a tricked fool," she pouted, leaning against Eli, as he stroked her bicep, "Just knowing that you'd do it was enough to make me happy. Although, you shouldn't be giving into peer pressure so easily."

"Oh yeah? Well, if I do recall, you give into it pretty easily...," Clare turned her whole body onto Eli, her face breathing against his lap, her blue eyes glancing up into his daringly.

Eli strokes the curls out of his girlfriends face, before pulling her up to his lips. When their lips connecting, the gas still lingering around them, Eli cracked first, forcing a chuckle down Clare's throat.

**_Well I was walkin for some time_**  
**_When I came across this sign_**  
**_Sayin "who are you and where are you from?"_**  
**_We don't like when visitors come._**

"Oh my gosh Eli!" Clare broke the kiss, a blush embedded into her cheeks.

He smirked at her, "What? I can't help it...I inhailed more than you did, you know."

"How did you get the gas to look so much more...smokey like?" she asked, curiosity killing the cat-as Bullfrog would say.

Eli laughed once more, at nothing in specifics, before leaning his head on the dirt ground, looking up at the starry night, "Don't question my awesomeness Clare, just embrace the fact that your boyfriend is a hunkalicious bootylicious kind of guy."

"Bootylicious? Where's my dark play writer? I want him back," she teased, her breath tickling Eli's neck.

She pecked his neck in certain spots that she knew would make him squirm. Her lips curled up into a devious smirk when Eli's face contorted at the feeling of her tongue flicking over the bottom of his earlobe.

"You're so kinky Edwards!" he kissed her forehead, wrapping his arm around her.

After a moment of silence, aside of the awkward giggling that came over the two for no apparent reason, Eli asked, "So did you have a fun summer night out with little ole' me?"

**_"No Trespassing" that's what it said_**  
**_At least that's what I could read._**  
**_No Trespassing? Yeah, my ass!_**  
**_Wait till ya get a load of me!_**

"You know, you're the only guy that has the power to make me do something outrageous. You should know you're special by now, right?" Eli smirked smugly, "I know, I have that kind of power over most curly haired, short, blue eyed girls named Clare Edwards. I get a lot of guff, let me tell ya'."

"Your job must be hard? Poor baby," she cooed, rubbing her hand over his dead hand shirt lightly, knowing he enjoyed little rub downs when he can get them.

Clare watched in awe as Eli's eyelids fluttered closed, "When I first met you Eli, well...when you ran over my glasses, I never thought I'd be caught dead in the middle of nowhere in the summer, rubbing your stomach."

"Correction, you're rubbing my stomach...over my shirt," he teased, kissing her plump, pink lips.

**_"No Trespassing" that's what it said_**  
**_At least that's what I could read._**  
**_No Trespassing? Yeah, my ass!_**  
**_Wait till ya get a load of me!_**  
**_Wait till ya get a load of me!_**

"When I first met you, I thought you were a goodie two shoes and never leaves her house. You came off as the type to bury herself in a book and be obnoxious about your high average in all your classes. But alas, judging a book by its cover did not work well in my favor."

Clare glanced up at Eli, admiring his beauty from his tiny ears, to his intoxicating smirk. This boy was making the invisible bonb between the two stronger with each word that left his mouth. Sure they had gotten into little fights here and there over idiotic disputes,they both threatned to break up with one another...but they always seemed to end back in the place.

In each others arms, trespassing the laws of love.

**END OF TRESPASSING**

* * *

Reviews would be nice? :) Please? No?...Okay :/

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
